My Gift, my downfall: The Story of Cassandra
by Apollo'sSunshine
Summary: Cassandra catches the attention of the god, Apollo, and gains a 'gift'. Read my version of one of the most depressing myths ever told. UPDATE: I'm sorry guys for the wait. This story will be continued again. My writers block is over. :D Prepare for more!
1. My Introduction

I just couldn't do it. I couldn't allow him to steal my heart and take my body. But the gift was like a shoulder devil, whispering seductive secrets into my ear. He promised me the world, the gift of prophecy, but most of all, he promised me his heart. And like a coward, I never made known of my distress. I accepted the gift without guilt at first, because it would've been used to assist me in my calling. But little did I know that this 'gift ', was actually his way of courting me. I would've been made immortal, undying, and would've never had to lift a finger again. But he would've never remained faithful, he would've strayed from my bed. Because I was dishonest and cowardly, I indeed did have a memento from him...a curse. Something that would weigh heavily on my shoulders. Something so heavy, that it would make Atlas look like he's carrying a ting marble. My name is Cassandra and this is my story.


	2. The Very Begining

My name is Cassandra, priestess of Apollo. But I am no longer known as such, for no one would believe my prophecies. It wasn't alway this way though. There was once a time, where I was almost as worshipped as my patron. I come from a high class family and grew up with two sisters and one brother. And of all of them, I was the 3rd oldest.

How did I become cursed? Why is it important to tell others about my childhood and up till now?

How I became cursed will be later explained, but the point of me telling you all of my childhood is to better explain the impact that the gods can have on a simple mortal life. How they can destroy you, use you, kill you, and ultimately change your fate. This is my story...The story of my curse...

I was only 6 then and I knew nothing of the dangers of the world. I was in fact, scared of almost anything that moved, but the one thing that scared me the most were snakes. They are slimy, sneaky, and have cold, calculating eyes, almost as though they could see through my mortal soul. So with all these fears, I always stayed close to my mother and she would always nag at me to stop clinging to her skirt. I stayed close to her always, until one day...

OOOOOFlashbackOOOOOO

I clung tighter to her skirt, never wanting to let go.

"Dearest, you are going to trip me, please go and play with your sisters.", complained my mother, while gardening.

She grabbed her skirt from me and walked away, finishing her daily chores and duties as both a wife and a mother.

But I didn't want to play with my sisters, for all the did was cry and stick their tiny little fists in their mouths. So I cautiously took my first steps away from the shelter of my mother's skirt and traveled a bit into a nearby temple. There, I saw a multitude of priests and priestesses, all chanting, "Lord Phoebus Apollo, god of Oricles, prophecy, medicine, music, poetry, and the fine arts. Please accept our offering. Bless our bodies and cure us of all ailments. Amen." And with that, the lead priest raised a dagger in the air and killed a goat before me, his blood splashing across the mosaic floor in velvity ribbons.

This however, terrified me and I ran to the far back of the temple. As I peered behind a pillar to see if anyone noticed my prescence, I felt something slither across my arm and up to my shoulder. I looked over and to my absolute horror, there was a snake. I thrashed and screamed, but the resilient creature would not uncurl itself from my squeezed appendage.

I closed my eyes and waited for the serpent to engulf me, but all of a sudden, I felt the pressure lower off of my arm and looked up to see a man holding the snake.

He had sun-kissed blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a tan complexion. He appeared to look around the age of 18. He looked at me with an amused look on his face and said," Little Cassandra, do not fear my pet. Did you not know that snakes are sacred to me? Do not fear me child, for I can see your future and it resides with serving me."

I looked up at him, cocked my head, and asked, " Sir, how did you know my name? And what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing little one, but yes, I am here, because it is traditional to visit the mortals who pray to me. As for knowing your name,...I have always known you little Cassandra..", he said without hesitation.

I shivered at the word, mortal. What was he ,then?

He started to walk away and I shouted, " Will I ever see you again? What is your name?"

He stopped, turned around with a knowing smile and said, " You will serve me in time, Cassandra. You will serve Apollo."

OOOOEnd FlashbackOOOOOO

And I never saw him again until I turned 13. That was when I became a woman and also when I became a priestess.


	3. Not a Girl Anymore

OoO Not a Girl Anymore OoO

I haven't seen him since I was little. I heard him every night though when I slept. I saw him in my dreams, honey-silk hair and piercing blue eyes. Sometimes in my dreams he would take me places. We would be visiting the shores of mighty oceans, or taking a walk through the hunters' woods. When I asked him what he meant when he said that I was going to serve him, I was answered with silence. He would purse his lips and change subjects. If I persisted too strongly, he would end the dream immediately, causing me to wake up gasping for air, sweat beading my forehead, and grabbing for the nearest object. I never wanted him to leave though. His warmth would envelope me and all the world would seem calm. I still don't know what he is, but all I know is that I'm falling for him.

I am now thirteen and a priestess of Apollo. Why should I marry a man I am not destined to be with when all I can think about is the golden-haired deity? Something might be wrong with me... a mortal to love a god… a mortal to dance with death. I finally knew who he was for no living being could still my heart by a gaze, or visit my dreams, or even possibly know so much about me... a god

OoO

The goat hit the ground with a hard thud, fluids exiting out of the gaping hole on the side of his neck. Our third sacrifice this week, due to unexplainable earthquakes lately. I think the gods are angry and I cannot fathom why. And so the four other priestesses and I sing our hymns to Apollo and ask that he watches over us and heals us in our illnesses. I rose after I finished the final verse and the others left save for little priestess Diane.

"Priestess Cassandra, you seem distracted of late. Are you alright? ", asked Diane.

"Yes little one, I am truly fine. I may be expecting my moon soon.", I replied.

She eyed me strangely, shrugged and walked away. I let out a heavy sigh and walked in the opposite direction, toward the back of the temple. So many memories were shared there, such as the great meeting of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, snake charmer, who charmed my own serpent of a heart.

I stared at the grand statue before me. It was old and yet it seemed to have breathed a fresh life into one's own. The man looked handsome, chiseled, aged eyes, and a mischievous smile. I sighed again and turned around. I went home that night and ate dinner in silence. No one could get through to me. He was on my mind and all I could think about. The golden-haired man… My soulmate.


End file.
